


世界上唯一的你

by SophiaTH



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alice穿越镜子之前, Alice终于回来了, F/M, Hatter的视角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTH/pseuds/SophiaTH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这是我的第一篇Halice文，难得一口气写完，码完后很舒服。一开始是想写一点欢快的关于茶话会的小短文的，还边听哥哥的【午后红茶】边码字来着，结果写着写着就变了画风了【笑</p></blockquote>





	世界上唯一的你

“那么，时间先生，如果您真的如您所说是个什么大来头，那我有个问题想请教一下。‘不久’究竟是多久？”  
“如果你惹怒我，那它要多久就有多久。”

Hatter从梦里惊醒过来，有些失神的看着自己周围的环境。工作台上堆着的一卷布料被他压出了一圈褶皱，他赶紧手脚慌乱的把它们展开抚平。他感觉自己仿佛已经睡了一个世纪那么久。窗口有刺眼的阳光从窗帘的缝隙间投射进来，Hatter恹恹的看着地上那个耀眼的斑点，走过去把窗帘又拉紧了一点。  
现在是下午茶时间，生活在仙境里的居民都在享受着他们快乐的闲暇时光，如果你这个时候不小心从兔子洞跌下来，一定能够看到开满芬芳的花树下有一桌可爱的人们在边喝茶边谈笑着。自从白皇后的勇士Alice斩杀了加勃沃奇，血腥的红皇后政权被推翻后，和平与自由又回到了人们的生活中，各式精致的小点心和新鲜红茶也终于得以重现在茶桌上。  
如果Hatter没有在那个倒霉的下午捡到那顶小帽子的话，他现在一定会坐在茶会的主座上，疯疯癫癫的讲着些古怪而有趣的诗句，与三月兔和睡鼠一起招待各位朋友共度下午茶时光。  
“Cheshire，最近有Absolem的消息么？”白皇后用手指勾着她的茶杯把，温柔的问那只趴在树杈间慢慢摇着尾巴的斑纹猫。  
“很抱歉，陛下，恐怕他最近都没有带来什么消息。”猫咪说着，露出一个灿烂而奇异的微笑。  
“噢......”她有点无措的挑了挑眉毛，“那看来他一定很快就要回来了。”  
“他究竟去哪了呢？如果他还不把Alice带回来，Hatter可能.......”坐在茶桌另一边的白兔忧虑起来。  
“我相信他会把我们的勇士带回到我们身边的，不要担心。”白皇后轻声安慰着他，又用柔和的目光看向了同样焦虑着的一对双胞胎兄弟。  
没有人再愿意说话了，茶桌上只剩下一片压抑的茶匙碰杯壁的声音，就连白皇后自己也开始怀疑起这件事的可行性。  
Alice已经离开太久了。  
仙境的人们曾经以为只有杀死加勃沃奇这一件事才是除了Alice之外的人都做不到的，直到他们绝望地发现他们谁也没法再把Hatter逗笑了。想想看吧，那个整天疯言疯语、无忧无虑的Hatter居然能在一夜之间变得寡寡欲欢。这在你听来一定很不可思议，毕竟三月兔、柴郡猫、Tweedles、白皇后、甚至巴奇兽在最初也以为疯帽匠是在和他们玩什么新的小把戏。  
“他最后一次和我说话那天，他问我相不相信他家人还活着。”Absolem慢悠悠的说着，吐了白皇后一脸的水烟雾气。  
“哦，天啊，可怜的Hatter，”她轻轻地叨念着，“他被困在了自己的意识里。Absolem，你认为他还有救么？”  
蓝色的蝴蝶安静的歇息在一朵体型巨大的兰花上，眨了眨眼睛。“我想这个世界上只有一个人能够救他，而她......”  
他忽然停了下来，沉默着看着眼前的虚无，好像他能从空气里看到什么东西似的。  
“而她......？”白皇后焦急的问他，“是谁？她怎么了？”  
“她在另一个世界里。”  
唯一一个能够拯救Hatter的人在另一个世界，白皇后想着，但找到一个不靠谱的答案总比没有答案要强。距离辉煌之日已经三年了，Alice现在身在何处？她还记得仙境么？如果Absolem找到了她，她会愿意回来么？白皇后衷心希望自己的皇家帽匠能够尽快恢复，但她无法对这些不确定的问题视而不见。  
没有人告诉Hatter他们现在在做的事，他们都怕他太过于期待Alice的回归，而如果Absolem回来宣布自己根本找不到她，谁也不知道Hatter能不能再承受住这个打击。  
Hatter有很久没照过镜子了，他上次路过镜子前把自己吓了一跳。他知道自己现在的发型凌乱的像一丛干枯的蓬草，黑眼圈快把眼睛周围填满了，眼神空洞的像个死人，但他对此只是冷漠的找了块布把镜子蒙起来，然后继续坐在椅子里机械性的做着另一顶帽子。  
他盯着手里的半成品看了好久，忽然意识到自己又用了爱丽丝蓝。爱丽丝蓝，他一直是这样叫它的。他闭着眼睛也能看见她裙子上穿的那种蓝色，他第一次见到她时她穿着那个颜色的连衣裙，她再回来的时候还穿着那个颜色的纱裙，那一种蓝色只能叫做爱丽丝蓝，它不能有其他名字。  
Hatter猛地站起来，跑到床头去摸到了他捡的那顶小帽子，它也是蓝色的。这些天的噩梦快把他逼疯了，他一次次的看着火焰把整个镇子烧为灰烬，死亡般的窒息压着他，有人在挣扎着逃命，而他除了大火燃烧的声音什么也听不见。有时候穿着蓝裙子的Alice会站在他旁边抱住他，向他露出一个悲伤的微笑。  
“我会回来的，在你还没发现的时候就悄悄地回来。”她说。  
有几次他还听到了更年轻一点的Alice的声音，他甚至就快要看到小Alice的脸了，但有什么东西挡在他们之间。  
“Hatter，你知道乌鸦为什么像写字台么？”  
“Hatter，我不想离开这里，我发誓不久后我就会回来看你的。”  
“Hatter......”  
实际上Alice一点也没有骗他，他想，她在离开仙境后一分钟就回来了。他还记得那个惹时间生气的下午，时间把自己停在了下午茶时间前一分钟，再也没有动。这一分钟里他想念过Alice，打过盹，咒骂过该死的红大头，和三月兔背诵过整整四本诗集，和睡鼠编过上万首冒傻气的打油诗，又想念了Alice，用过了桌子上所有的杯子，喝完了桌子上的每一壶茶，然后再想念Alice，被Cheshire偷拿过几百次帽子，问过白兔几千次“Alice什么时候来”。  
每次三月兔醉醺醺的（即使他根本没喝酒）告诉他“Alice不会来啦”的时候，Hatter都会向他扔一个茶具打他的脑袋。  
“等Alice回来瞧她怎么教训你吧！”Hatter认真的说。  
他一直相信她会回来，她怎么可能不回来呢？他只是没想到她再回来的时候看上去年龄大多了，但她的身体却缩水了；她好像懂了更多知识，却把自己的勇气给弄丢了；她变得更漂亮了，她需要一顶新帽子.......哦，对，她还把他给忘了。  
没关系，她还是Alice，她化成灰他都认识她。  
她回到仙境，拯救了整个世界，她真是个天使。但天使还是要回家的，所以她又走了。  
她说Hatter是她梦里的人，Hatter听得有点迷茫，他有一瞬间甚至还怀疑了自己的存在是否真实。等到他听懂了她的话，他终于不用怀疑自己是否存在了，他的心干脆都碎了。  
Alice第一次离开的时候，他只等了她一分钟。  
她再次离开的时候，她说她“不久就会回来”  
“那么，时间先生，如果您真的如您所说是个什么大来头，那我有个问题想请教一下。‘不久’究竟是多久？”  
“如果你惹怒我，那它要多久就有多久。”  
那个时候时间和他说的话突然在他耳边响起，他非常希望自己最近一段时间都没有惹时间生气。  
Hatter握着那个小小的蓝帽子，浑身僵硬的坐在工作台前。他感觉自己好像哭了，但是眼睛里明明没有泪水流出来。  
他又睡着了，或许是因为他想听听Alice的声音。他睡得很熟，所以他没有听到窗外远远地传来了一个少女飘散在风里的尖叫声，一个坠落物的影子从窗帘上一闪而过，开满鲜花的树林里‘砰’的一声，好像有什么东西掉进去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的第一篇Halice文，难得一口气写完，码完后很舒服。一开始是想写一点欢快的关于茶话会的小短文的，还边听哥哥的【午后红茶】边码字来着，结果写着写着就变了画风了【笑


End file.
